


Can't help falling in love with you

by Munniwee



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munniwee/pseuds/Munniwee
Summary: The painfully long journey of Cap confessing to you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Can't help falling in love with you

You met him when Fury asked you to give a document to agent Romanoff for a mission.

He noticed you before you noticed him. You just gave the papers to Black Widow and were about to go back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building when you hit a wall.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should have cleared my throat or somethin’.” Captain America was looking down at you with his bright blue eyes and concerned expression.

You were embarrassed of not hearing him coming literally one-step behind you.

He was smitten by your looks and when you started talking, he was head over heels.

He found you smart and funny, He didn’t really care that you were a man honestly. He was more conflicted with his feelings for first, and the way he saw it, last love. But also his duty as Captain America, leader of the Avengers.

He liked to spend time talking to you, watching movies with you or training with him.

The fact that you spent more and more time at the Avengers compound didn’t go unnoticed by neither Fury nor the rest of the team. You were still doing a good job so he didn’t really minded. But the avengers grew fond of seeing both of you awkwardly flirting with each other.

They tried different techniques to quicken the process. Tony flirted with you to make Steve Jealous. Wanda took you shopping to get you clothes that are more revealing.

Even Bucky gave you a few information about Steve here and there, in hope that you would use them on him.

It’s only when Natasha had a discussion with Steve that things changed.

No one ever knew what she told him, even when you begged him to tell, he never did. But when he came back, he finally confessed his feelings, after months of dorkiness.


End file.
